


Tell the truth

by Melime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kara considers the secrets kept from Cat, her identity, her feelings.





	Tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Contar a verdade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532442) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



So much had changed since Cat left, it was hard to believe that barely a year had passed.

Kara’s life had been turned upside down more times than she could count, and in that time she missed having Cat, being able to turn to her for advice and support, even if Kara couldn’t share her secret with her. Cat was her mentor, her… friend, and her absence, especially just as Kara was beginning finding her path, was deeply felt.

Now, Cat had just announced she was coming back by the end of the week, surely hoping to prepare her employees for her return, but it wasn’t enough time for Kara to prepare. No time in the world would be enough for her to prepare.

She didn’t even know exactly how exactly she felt about Cat before she left. Something beyond admiration, surely. Something she couldn’t classify at that time, but that made lying to her more painful than it had been to lie to everyone else except her family her entire life. Time and distance helped her place her feelings, even though she feared it was too late.

She had wanted to tell Cat the truth before, but she was afraid of her reaction. As much as Cat seemed to respect Supergirl’s work, there was no telling how she would see Kara if she knew both of them were one and the same, and losing that respect would have been too violent a blow to take. Then Cat made the connection herself, but it was too soon, Kara wasn’t ready for this yet, couldn’t have that possibility condensing into reality, so she had to find a way out of this. And after lying to Cat, tricking her into believing her investigative abilities weren’t as keen as she thought they were, forcing her to take such a blow to her ego, it seemed like the right moment would never come.

But now, after not having Cat’s support for a year, Kara knew this had to be done, Cat deserved as much, but most importantly, Kara deserved not having to go back to lying to the people who were the closest to her. She had no way of knowing how Cat would react, not because Kara kept this from her, not even because Kara denied the truth and kept trying to deceive her, but because of the way she was made to doubt all her observations. Still, this had gone on for too long.

For better or worse, next time she saw Cat, she would tell her the whole truth. About her identity, and her feelings. She was ready now, for Cat to accept her or reject her, both as who she were and how she felt about Cat.


End file.
